Falling Hard
by Prittylittlepunk
Summary: When Johnny dies he come's back to life to ask for help.


**Hello this is WOW101 doing the first chapter for Prettygurlrox and manualmusical14, I decided to quit this story. So Prettygurlrox and Manualmusical14 are doing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! An neither dose Manualmusical14.**

**Chapter 1: The story begins**

**Johnny's POV**

Today Duckey and I were at the park, to spend some time together. Well to Duckey decide that his time was pee time, so here I am sitting on a bench alone. Sometimes it can be annoying to only have a dog as a friend. Why cant I just be cool enough to have more friends? Then I see a familiar face come over, and sat by me.

"Oh hey Jeannette." I said fake smiling.

"Hey Johnny." Jeannette said sweetly.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Jeannette said.

"Well I'm sitting on a bench if you already noticed." I said sarcastically.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing here alone?" Jeannette asked.

"I'm not alone, Duckey's here with me." I snapped.

"Johnny are you ok?" Jeannette asked.

"Pfft YA I'm ok I'm having fun actually." I said fake smiling.

"Really while you dog's doing what he's doing you sitting here alone." Jeannette said.

"Don't worry he just has to finish and we'll hang out." I said fake smiling.

"Well I got to go my boyfriends here." Jeannette said walking over to her boyfriend. Why do people ask me why I'm here alone, I'm here with my buddy, my only buddy. Why cant I have more friends than just Dukey? People just think of me as the biggest loser at school. If people got to know me for me, instead of the freak people get annoyed by. I made a promise to myself today, and that promise is that he's just like the other kids at school. After Dukey was finally finished he came over and looked at me.

"Johnny I know that face, what's wrong?" Dukey asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Liar tell me." Dukey demanded.

"Nothing really." I faked another smile.

"Fine if you wont tell me I'll just forget about it." Dukey said.

"Ok so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Go home I'm tired." Dukey said.

"But we didn't do anything." I complained.

"I'm sorry Johnny but I'm tired we'll do something tomorrow." Dukey said.

"Fine." I said, and we went home. I saw Dukey go on the couch and lay down. I decided to go to my sister's room, and see if they can do something with me. I went over to my sister's room, and knocked on the door, and went in there room.

**Susan's POV**

"Get out Johnny." I said.

"But I'm bored." Johnny said.

"Not my problem where's Dukey?" I asked.

"Sleeping so can yo-" Johnny said but got interrupted by me.

"NO NOW GET OUT." I said.

"But-" Johnny tried saying

"NOBODY CARES THAT YOUR BORED." I yelled.

"But Susan." Johnny said.

"NO BUT'S GET OUT!" I screamed, and he left.

"SUSAN." Mary snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"How could you say that?" Mary asked.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Mary he looked like he was going to cry, and you didn't even care." Mary snapped.

"Ok you must be hallucinating if I know my brother Johnny doesn't cry." I said.

"Ok first off everyone cry's when they need to, and I even saw a tear. A TEAR SUSAN NOW GO APPOLOGIZE TO HIM." Mary snapped.

"I'll do it tomorrow no need to be snappy." I said.

"Fine but you apologize." Mary said.

"DINNER'S READY." I heard dad yell. After that talk Mary and I went downstairs with no eye contact. I sat across from Johnny, and saw his eyes where red. I saw a tear sneak down, and I saw him wipe it away. Once we all ate that nasty meatloaf I saw Johnny run upstairs. I saw Dukey come in, and I saw him eat, and go back to bed. It was now ten, and all of us went to bed.

_Dream_

_Johnny walking down an ally crying, and somebody grab's him. _

"Who are you?" _Johnny asked._

"_Your worst nightmare." The person said._

"_What do you want with me?" Johnny asked._

"_DEAD." The person hissed in his ear._

"_Dead why I'm just a boy everyone hates." Johnny said._

"_Prepare to die Johnny Test." The man said, and stabbed him multiple times. I saw him put dead Johnny in his car, drove to pork belly lake, and threw him in._

_End of dream_

I woke up sweating, and I looked at my alarm clock. It was eleven o'clock, and I needed to apologize. So I got up, and saw my sleeping sister. I went to Johnny's room, and unfolded his covers to find he **wasn't **there. So I went downstairs, to find he wasn't there to.

"JOHNNY?" I screamed. I ran out of the house, and went to the park. I didn't find him there either, I went over to Gils, and he said he wasn't there.

"JOHNNY!" I screamed crying.

**So there you go, and please be nice to Prettygurlrox and Manuelmusical14 bye guys.**

**.**


End file.
